Dr. Sybil Morris
Dr. Sybil Morris is an uplifted animal (specifically a laboratory mouse) and a professor at Protean City University in the Engineering department. She possesses genius level intelligence and expertise in micro-engineering and robotics. She is also famed for having created T.R.I.P. and is regarded as some as an honorary member of the Old Guard. Personality Dr. Morris is kind, welcoming, and perhaps a little self-deprecating. She enjoys her work and spends quite a bit of time working on robotics, but is also social and focused on ensuring a future for science in Protean City. She is very aware of her size and the difficulties that stem from that, but is uninterested in letting that get in her way. Common to her genetic strain, she suffers from anxiety and has been diagnosed with Generalized Anxiety Disorder. Appearance Sybil is a standard size white furred laboratory mouse with bright red eyes, common traits of her experimental strain. She is a BALB/c mouse that through genetic experimentation has come to possess above genius level human intelligence and increased longevity. She stands on her back legs and is slightly pudgy for her size with ears that twitch lightly. As Dr. Morris Although in her casual life Dr. Morris is not fond of clothing, she has had clothes custom made in order to not be mistaken for other mice by humans. When she is working at the lab or engaged in work involving T.R.I.P., she wears a lab coat with her name micro-embroidered on the breast pocket. The coat has wide pockets to hold her cell phone and clip board, both her own creations that provide her the ability to control robots she has made for her convenience. She wears a pair of coke bottle glasses to assist with her vision which is poor at long distances relative to her size. Out of Costume Although in her home life, Dr. Morris does continue to wear her glasses, she primarily will not wear clothing unless she intend to interact with humans. Among her family, other uplifted mice, she simply dresses as mice do. When she is "off the clock" but interacting with humans, Dr. Morris will often wear tailored pea coats. History Dr. Morris has appeared as a peripheral character to many of the Old Guard comics. Previous to recent publication, her role has been primarily one of technological control and intelligence though recent authors have begun to focus more on her professional life as a professor. Abilities Dr. Morris is a mouse in all regard except for two. She has the physical capabilities and strength of a mouse and is therefore extremely fragile. Genius Level Intelligence Dr. Morris has genius level intelligence with specific strength in robotics, engineering, and mechanics. She is quite capable of creating robots that allow her to make other larger robots and is frequently surrounded by her creations. Additionally, she created T.R.I.P. Longevity Dr. Morris has significantly increased lifespan for a mouse and her creators believe that she will live as long as most humans. Trivia *Sybil Morris received her training and PhD at Protean City University and returned to teach at the same school. *Sybil Morris's name is based on her status as a laboratory mouse. Her first name is a play on C57BL/6 (CBL becoming Sybil) and her last name comes from the Morris water navigation test. Category:Protean City UniversityCategory:Silver GenerationCategory: Uplifted AnimalsCategory:Heroes Category:Scientists